


A Foreign Star

by being_whovian



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Episode Spoilers, Gen, Heaven Sent spoilers, who_contest entry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 18:39:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5344457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/being_whovian/pseuds/being_whovian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whole worlds speak of her, numerous species sing her song for her name is written in the stars. Her brilliance never forgotten... her beauty shining brighter than ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Foreign Star

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: this is written for who_contest! Now I adore this comm and I love all of the prompts! I really enjoy every single thing about it! Now 'Brilliance' is not something I've ever thought about personally but I have a small idea I think.  
> Warnings: None!   
> Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. All belongs to the BBC!

_"-I can remember it all. Every time. And you'll still be gone. Whatever I do, you still won't be there.”_

Just feeling her fingers on his skin again, however fleeting a ghostly was enough to wake him up. Seeing her eyes again, that dimmed sparkle appearing just briefly, a flash before him and her smile, however small it was, never lost its beauty. 

He had wanted to grasp her hand in his, just to see if she was there, solid and breathing. He wanted to feel the warmth of her skin and feel her pulse beating beneath his fingers as they curled around her small wrist, yet he wasn't stupid...

_"-Doctor it's time. Get up off your arse... and win!"_

And he will. For her. He'd win for her and nothing will stop him in doing so.

*** 

_Whole worlds speak of her, numerous species sing her song for her name is written in the stars. Her brilliance never forgotten... her beauty shining brighter than ever._

**Author's Note:**

> So yes this was very short but I hoped you enjoyed it. Please do leave a comment and kudos if possible. They're always appreciated :) x


End file.
